Falta
by Mimi Granger
Summary: Ela já havia desistido de contar quanto fazia desde que ele saíra pela porta e não mais voltara. O tempo se arrastaria de qualquer jeito, então ela havia decidido fazer o jogo da indiferença. Não parecia estar dando certo. [songfic DG]


**N/A:** Essa fic foi feita para o IV Challenge de Songfics Românticas do fórum do A3V. A música usada foi_ Moscas en la casa_ - Shakira. E o prêmio especial que ela recebeu foi o de... Ah, não vai ter graça, se eu contar. Leiam e descubram.;)

**_Disclaimer_**: Como se eu tivesse cérebro o suficiente para escrever um livro maravilhoso como Harry Potter e, ainda por cima, seguir na carreira da música...

* * *

**Falta**

Gina jogou a bolsa em um canto qualquer da sala e atirou-se no sofá, esfregando os olhos cansados. Deixou-se ficar, contemplando o teto branco.

Ela suspirou e cerrou as pálpebras, desejando esquecer... tudo.

**Mis días sin ti son tan oscuros**

_Meus dias sem ti são tão escuros_  
**Tan largos tan grises**

_Tão compridos, tão cinzas_  
**Mis días sin ti**

_Meus dias sem ti_

Ela já havia desistido de contar quanto fazia desde que ele saíra pela porta e não mais voltara. O tempo se arrastaria de qualquer jeito, então ela havia decidido fazer o jogo da indiferença. Não parecia estar dando certo.

Essa droga de guerra. Ele fora chamado, tinha uma missão qualquer para o Lorde idiota, e não retornara. Ainda. E os tempos pareciam se tornam mais cinzentos que antes. Mais negros a cada dia que passava.

A maldita falta que ele fazia.

_Eu deveria ter me preparado_, pensou. _Era previsível que ele não ficaria para sempre._

Levantou-se, decidida a tira-lo dos pensamentos e aproveitar a rara noite de folga que estava tendo. Não havia recebido nenhuma tarefa da Ordem e pretendia curtir a própria companhia em seu apartamento, enrolada nas cobertas e com um bom livro nas mãos – quem sabe assim se distraísse.

Foi até a cozinha preparar um chá a fim de aquecer-se na noite fria. E deixou-se hipnotizar pelo borbulho da água na chaleira, imergindo em pensamentos.

Não via a hora de que tudo acabasse, de que a paz voltasse a reinar e de que sua vida tivesse novamente um ritmo normal. Já fazia dois anos que se tornara maior de idade e pudera ingressar na Ordem da Fênix, e desde lá a vida era corrida e agitada – mais do que antes, se isso era possível. Agradecia ao fato de ainda estar viva, mas não à vida que levava. Ela queria relaxar, e não se preocupar com guerra alguma.

Havia momentos em que isso era possível. Momentos em que se dava ao luxo de amar, de preocupar-se inclusive em preparar um jantar à luz de velas e desfrutar a companhia _dele_, esquecendo as diferenças, ansiedades, as circunstâncias absurdas e o futuro incerto. Mesmo que ele não desse a mínima para jantares à luz de velas.

**Mis días sin ti son tan absurdos**

_Meus dias sem ti são tão absurdos_  
**Tan agrios, tan duros**

_Tão amargos, tão duros_  
**Mis días sin ti**

_Meus dias sem ti_

Era completamente absurdo que eles pudessem formar um casal. Completamente inimaginável, incompreensível e ilógico. Ela irradiava energia, disposição e calor, enquanto ele sempre fora frio e reservado. Ela, rodeada de amigos, ele não tinha nenhum verdadeiro. Ela lutava pela Luz. Ele, Comensal da Morte.

Não sabia dizer como fora capaz de se apaixonar por Draco Malfoy. Sabia apenas que passara a precisar de seu olhar gelado e indiferente, de seu jeito quieto, do riso sarcástico e da a expressão irônica comumente encontrada em seu rosto. E que, aos poucos, foram se tornando em olhares cobiçosos, beijos ardentes, gestos possessivos e semblantes tristes. Necessitava da alma outrora dilacerada, mas que agora conseguira se tornar, apenas, fraca.

Sabia ser a responsável pela sua emersão do inferno. Sabia que o salvara do fim, agonia e dor interna, angústia e escuridão. Das Trevas. Ela descobrira o ser humano por baixo da camada de gelo, aquele que precisava de ajuda.

E ela ajudara. Ela o conhecia por completo, e era ciente do seu ódio ao próprio destino. Ele não tivera opção. Nascera porque o Lord iria precisar de um braço direito, e fora criado com esse propósito, sob esse pensamento. Quando, aos dezesseis anos, não conseguira cumprir sua missão, não havia sido por falta de coragem, mas de desejo. Ele não _queria_ matar Alvo Dumbledore. Ele nunca fora a favor de guerra alguma. Nunca quisera servir a Lorde nenhum, e muito menos ser leal a ele. Lealdade era para os grifinórios e ele não era, afinal, um sonserino?

O seu íntimo ele escondia sob uma capa arrogante, sarcástica e feita de pedra. Sabia que poderia até ser morto se Voldemort estivesse a par de sua "rebeldia", e a sua sorte era a de ele estar desaparecido nos primeiros onze anos. Apesar de, naquela época, Draco ainda acreditar na história Sucessor-do-Lord-das-Trevas-caso-algo-aconteça-a-ele.

Ele estava perdido, e Gina o ajudara a encontrar o seu caminho. Não era a favor da Luz, e tampouco das Trevas. Ele queria apenas cair fora de tudo aquilo.

Mas não podia. Mesmo após o seu fracasso na primeira grande missão, quatro anos antes, ainda continuava a ser o favorito de Lord Voldemort. E não era capaz de dizer "chega".

Gina compreendia. Era difícil, mas ela aceitava a ausência de Draco durante todos aqueles dias cada vez mais insuportáveis, enquanto ele estava sabe-se-lá-onde, fazendo sabe-se-lá-o-quê, sem a certeza do seu retorno. Que dissessem o que dissessem, mas absurdo mesmo era conseguir agüentar a distância.

**Mis días sin ti no tienen noches**

_Meus dias sem ti não têm noites_  
**Si alguna aparece es inútil dormir**

_Se alguma aparece é inútil dormir _

Serviu o chá distraidamente, não dando bola para a mancha avermelhada que penetrou na toalha branca. Tomou um gole escaldante e mal sentiu a garganta queimar. Em meio a dores mais profundas, as pequenas passavam a ser imperceptíveis.

Seguindo para a sala, e levando consigo o bule e a xícara de chá, pegou na estante seu livro favorito. Inconscientemente, passou os olhos pela porta, com a esperança de vê-la se abrir. Em vão. E o pior de tudo era saber que assim seria.

Foi para o quarto e meteu-se sob as cobertas de lã. A janela estava aberta, deixando entrar a noite sem lua e a brisa fria. Gina serviu-se de mais uma xícara de chá fumegante, lembrando das ocasiões em que a mãe chamava a sua atenção por estar fazendo isso. _Vento frio e chá quente, Deus meu, Gina, você adoecerá_. Ela nunca escutara a mãe, e não seria agora que começaria.

Era estranho pensar em família nos dias atuais. Era estranho pensar em como ela tinha sorte. Apesar de não concordar com seus atos, sua família a apoiava. Eles estavam do seu lado, estariam ali se ela precisasse. Poderia pedir ajuda. Ela sabia que, no fundo, eles estavam felizes por ela estar feliz, mesmo que fosse ao lado de Draco. Ou o mais próximo o possível da felicidade. Essa era uma palavra pouca usada ultimamente.

Abriu a capa do livro e tornou a fechar. Ela já sabia, antes, que não conseguiria ler. Não quando sua mente estava vagando ao redor de um sonserino loiro-platinado que, de uns tempos para cá, havia se tornado o dono do foco de seus pensamentos. Não quando a preocupação mal a deixava dormir.

Dormir. Esse era um verbo que Gina quase não conhecia mais. Dormia apenas o indispensável e suficiente para manter-se em pé, aquilo cujo seu corpo realmente requisitava. Afinal, como alguém poderia dormir se algo horrível podia estar acontecendo com as pessoas a quem queria neste exato instante? Como alguém conseguiria descansar tranqüilamente a cabeça no travesseiro sem preocupar-se em estar de prontidão, caso algo acontecesse? Sem ter pesadelos horrendos?

Ela era humana, afinal. E, infelizmente, o sangue mágico que por suas veias corria não era mágico o suficiente para fazer os problemas sumirem. A magia, ao contrário do que muitos trouxas pensavam, não era _mágica._ Não nesse sentido.

**Mis días sin ti son un derroche**

_Meus dias sem ti são um desperdício_  
**Las horas no tienen principio ni fin**

_As horas não têm princípio nem fim_

Gina podia ouvir a valsa vienense que entrava pela janela, vinda do vizinho de baixo. A gargalhada foi espontânea, ao recordar-se do dia em que ele os convidara para seu aniversário. Draco Malfoy podia ser divertido, às vezes.

Por algum motivo que ela não sabia dizer, o velho Sr. Timms batera em sua porta convidando-os para a comemoração de seus setenta anos, no ano anterior, e Gina aceitara, a fim de refrescar um pouco a cabeça. Não faria mal levar cumprimentos e um presentinho a um contente vizinho trouxa, em troca de salgadinhos, bolo e vinho, tudo dentro de um minúsculo apartamento lotado. Que, ainda por cima, era regado a valsas tocadas pelo neto do aniversariante em um piano que ocupava boa parte da sala. Sem esquecer as reclamações e o mau-humor de Draco.

_"Nós não podemos voltar? Já ficamos tempo o suficiente, chega de trouxas."_

_"Curta um pouco, Malfoy. Quando foi a última vez que você foi a uma festa?" _

_"Uma festa em que não é possível ouvir nada além de gargalhadas escandalosas e músicas repetitivas, essa é a primeira, para ser sincero."_

_"Ah, pare de reclamar. E essas músicas repetitivas são lindas valsas, que por sinal eu estou morrendo de vontade de dançar."_

_Draco a encarou como se ela fosse o Coelhinho da Páscoa em pleno Dia das Crianças._

_"Você está louca? O que tinha nesse vinho?"_

_"Ah, vem, não fique se fazendo. Vem dançar" Ela largou a taça em uma mesinha e o puxou até onde havia algum espaço vazio no meio da sala abarrotada, entre outros casais dançarinos. E olhou divertida a sua expressão de incredulidade._

_"Gina _eu não vou dançar" _ele sussurrou, olhando apreensivo ao redor._

_"Por que não?" ela afinal compreendeu, ao perceber que ele olhava para qualquer lugar, menos dentro de seus olhos. E não conseguiu segurar a risada"Você não sabe dançar! Quem diria, Draco Malfoy, criado no meio da sociedade e nobreza, que participava de chiquérrimos jantares e bailes, não sabe dançar uma mísera valsa!"_

_Ela fez esforço para segurar a risada e ficar séria ao ver a expressão nem um pouco humorada no rosto do loiro._

_"Eu te ensino. São três tempos. Um, dois três. Um, dois três. Me conduza, Draco. Um, dois três."_

Era incrível como aquela noite passara voando. Eles se divertiram, afinal, de uma maneira diferente, mas se divertiram. Apesar de Draco nunca ter realmente admitido.

Era incrível também como agora as horas se arrastavam. Gina olhou no relógio em sua mesinha-de-cabeceira, constatando que havia passado quarenta minutos desde que chegara em casa. E lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos.

Desde quando ele passara a ter tanta importância em sua vida? Qual teria sido o motivo que a levara a se _apaixonar_ pela última pessoa que deveria? Ela se enraivecia. Seria muito mais fácil se o dono de seu coração fosse Harry Potter, por exemplo.

Ela e Harry já tiveram um romance, e Gina sabia que fariam o tipo felizes-para-sempre, se ela quisesse. Sabia que ele a amara mais do que amava qualquer outro, e seu coração sangrou ao vê-lo tão mal, quando ela rompeu. Mas não daria certo. Não quando tudo o que ela via em Harry era um profundo e gigantesco sentimento de carinho, de fraternidade, de adoração. Admiração. Ela também o amava, mas não da mesma maneira que ele. Não. Ela amava Draco Malfoy. Infelizmente. Apesar de o seu relacionamento com o sonserino ter começado após o fim do seu com Harry.

**Tan faltos de aire**

_Tão faltos de ar_  
**Tan llenos de nada**

_Tão cheios de nada_  
**Chatarra inservible, basura en el suelo**

_Sucata inservível, lixo no chão_  
**Moscas en la casa**

_Moscas na casa _

Gina levantou-se da cama e passou a percorrer os quatro cômodos da casa, lentamente. Era seu. E era tão bom saber disso! Podia ser pequeno, localizado em uma agitada e suja rua trouxa, em um prédio também trouxa, completamente diferente d'A Toca, mas era seu. Que ela adquirira com o seu dinheiro, com o seu esforço.

Lembrava da reação familiar ao ficarem sabendo de sua decisão.

Espanto. Contrariedade. Surpresa. Pasmo. Assombro. _Nãos. _

_"Mas Gina... por quê?" Molly não conseguia evitar que as lágrimas caíssem, e abraçava a filha apertado. Sua filha, sua menininha, saindo de casa, logo agora. Logo com quem._

"Não_, Gina. Nessas épocas de guerra, nós precisamos unir a família, ficar perto de quem amamos, e não o contrário! Não irei deixar."_

_"Já sou maior de idade, pai."_

_A caçula ruiva se afastou dos braços da mãe e encarou a família com os olhos e a voz secos. É preciso demonstrar certa frieza para se fazer certas coisas, senão a coragem vai embora. E ela precisava daquela coragem._

_"Não vou deixar de amá-los. Mas eu quero esse espaço para mim. Eu preciso."_

_"Mas _por quê_?" perguntava Molly, exasperada. Rony, que até então não havia falado palavra e observava a cena de braços cruzados encostado no umbral da porta, respondeu, maldosamente:_

_"Porque assim ela pode partilhar a cama com o Malfoy a hora que bem entender, sem dever explicações."_

_Gina pegou a bolsa e saiu dali, os olhos não mais secos._

Foi difícil, no início, para eles compreenderem, aceitarem. E era importante para Gina. Afinal, era da sua família de que estava falando, e ela os amava. Pessoas essenciais em sua vida, até mesmo o Percy. E ela pôde respirar mais aliviada quando, aos poucos, eles foram aceitando que Draco também fazia parte de sua vida. Que ele também era importante e não era a pessoa que eles pensavam que era. Entender, eles nunca conseguiram. Mas aceitaram.

Draco se mudara para ali a seu convite. Era melhor, mais fácil e menos... estressante. Ali, ele poderia ter um pouco mais de paz. E aquele pequeno apartamento tornou-se os seus lares, com divisão de contas e momentos.

Gina percebera apenas agora que a casa estava uma bagunça. Fazia dias que ela não se dava o trabalho de arruma-la. Papéis estavam espalhados, roupas jogadas de qualquer jeito, uma xícara de café vazia havia sido esquecida no canto da mesa.

Não tinha graça nenhuma arrumar a casa para si mesma.

Com um suspiro cansado, ela levou a louça para a pia da cozinha, e resolveu ocupar seu tempo com algo útil.

* * *

**Mis días sin ti son como un cielo**

_Meus dias sei ti são como um céu_  
**Sin lunas plateadas**

_Sem luas prateadas_  
**Ni rastros de sol**

_Sem rastros de sol_

Ele estava exausto. Não via a hora de que pudesse voltar para casa, a única das que já tivera que conseguia chamar de l_ar_. Ele sentia falta de sentar-se no confortável sofá de couro com uma xícara de chá nas mãos, em frente ao fogo da lareira, e conversar sobre assuntos triviais, ou ficar apenas em silêncio. Era incrível como, até mesmo sem palavras, eles se entendiam.

Ele sentia falta dos barulhos vindos dos apartamentos vizinhos, que o faziam lembrar de que havia vida por trás de tudo, e que ela seguia o seu curso, independente da guerra em que ele estava envolvido. O faziam lembrar de que, a apenas algumas paredes de distância, havia a maior diversidade de emoções. Como era possível? Os Abbot se gabavam do filho recém-nascido, os Smith não sabiam o que fazer com o adolescente revoltado, a Sra. Faith ainda não havia se recuperado da morte do marido, a jovem Julie Riot tinha um namorado novo a cada semana. Às vezes ele invejava as suas vidas. Eram tão mais simples de serem vividas.

Não. Pensando bem, ele não os invejava, não. Porque eles não _a _tinham. E, de um jeito ou de outro, ela simplificara a sua vida também. Ela acreditara nele, o ajudara, mesmo que fosse concedendo-lhe as coisas simples e cotidianas que ele nunca tivera.

Confiança. Chance. Fé. Amor.

Apenas agora Draco conseguia perceber o verdadeiro inferno em que antes vivia. Apesar de que, se ele agora pertencia à Terra, talvez fosse pior. Porque antes ele não tinha medo. Não tinha vontade de viver, apenas fazia o que devia fazer, contrariado, sem ambições. E agora ele temia.

Temia que a tirassem de si. Temia mais do que tudo perde-la. Porque então ele voltaria ao inferno, mas imaginando como seria o Paraíso. E então seria insuportável.

Ele a desejava. Uma fagulha de esperança acendera, e ele almejava poder ficar o resto dos tempos com ela, apenas com ela. Esquecer o passado, esquecer a vida regrada que ele sempre tivera, e poder tentar ser alguém normal. Ele tinha ambições agora. Tinha planos. E o pior que poderia acontecer era vê-los se desmancharem.

**Mis días sin ti son solo un eco**

_Meus dias sem ti são somente um eco_  
**Que siempre repite**

_Que sempre repetem_  
**La misma canción**

_A mesma canção_

Sua falta de vontade na luta pelas Trevas já havia sido percebida, há algum tempo. E ele havia sido punido por isso.

_"Amor? Comensais não amam. Amor deixa as pessoas idiotas e fracas, porque as fazem colocar seus sentimentos acima de qualquer causa. Sua causa é a Vitória, Draco Malfoy, e não uma Weasley traidora do sangue. Você está se tornando patético." _

_"Eu cumpro com as minhas obrigações." Draco respondeu do chão, após um _Cruciatus_, encarando sem medo os olhos vermelhos do Mestre._

_"E é bom que cumpra." _

_O silêncio que se seguiu fez Draco entender a mensagem que Lord Voldemort estava tentando passar: ele perderia Gina, se desse um passo em falso._

Ele estava cansado já de ouvir sempre a mesma coisa. _Vitória, Vitória, Vitória_. Não era preciso ser assim. Por que cada um não podia simplesmente viver a sua vida e aceitar as drogas das opiniões diferentes? Porque ele não podia simplesmente viver a vida ao lado de Gina Weasley como um casal normal?

Ele não queria querer isso tudo. Não desejava desejar essas mudanças. Porque seria muito mais fácil se ele fosse quem estava suposto a ser, se acreditasse e seguisse fervorosamente a filosofia ouvida desde menino. Ele não a colocaria em perigo, ao menos. Apesar de, infelizmente, ela dizer não se importar.

_Draco arregaçou a manga da camisa até o cotovelo, deixando aparente uma tatuagem de um crânio e uma cobra entrelaçados, que ele tinha no antebraço._

"Isso_, Gina! Isso eu não posso mudar, compreenda!" _

_"Eu sei" ela disse calmamente. E essa calma o transtornava ainda mais._

_"Então por que você não vai embora? Você já fez o suficiente por mim, acredite. Mais do que o suficiente."_

_Ela não respondeu. Não era por piedade que estava com ele. Ao invés de palavras, se inclinou e pousou seus lábios sobre os dele, em um beijo delicado. Draco se afastou instantaneamente._

_"Vá embora. Isso é uma ordem."_

_A risada que saiu da garganta da ruiva foi seca e nem um pouco divertida, antes de seu semblante ficar sério e desafiador._

_"Você que não ouse tentar me afastar de você, Malfoy. Você que não ouse."_

**Tan faltos de aire**

_Tão faltos de ar_  
**Tan llenos de nada**

_Tão cheios de nada_  
**Chatarra inservible**

_Sucata inservível_  
**Basura en el suelo**

_Lixo no chão_  
**Moscas en la casa**

_Moscas na casa_

Normalidade era algo que nunca tinha feito parte de sua história. E, possivelmente, nunca iria fazer. O máximo que ele conseguia era alguns poucos dias livres, para depois mais uma temporada de distância. E era por isso que ele arrumava apressadamente as suas coisas, deixando o quarto que tinha apenas para si, privilegiadamente, na bagunça em que estava. Ele não iria se prestar para acenar a varinha e pôr tudo em ordem, se o seu interior ficava desorganizado cada vez que voltava para ali.

A porta se abriu e Blaise Zabini, o mais próximo de amigo que ele alguma vez teve, entrou no quarto. O moreno escaneou com os olhos o local, e em seu olhar a discordância era facilmente demonstrada.

"Você está indo." Não era uma pergunta. Não era uma acusação. Era um fato.

"Estou."

"Você vai correndo para os braços dela."

Draco demorou dez longos segundos para responder.

"Ainda bem."

"Você não é mais quem costumava ser."

Em outros dez segundos, o loiro encarou o moreno nos olhos e respondeu, convicto:

"Ainda bem."

Ele sabia que Blaise nunca iria compreender. Ele sabia ser também o moreno de acordo que o par perfeito para Draco Malfoy era Pansy Parkinson, afinal de contas ela era uma sonserina e ainda por cima se dizia louca por ele.

O que Blaise não sabia era que esse era exatamente o motivo pelo qual Draco repudiava Pansy. A falta de caráter e de personalidade. O interesse pelo poder. A ironia e hipocrisia. Ele queria poder se afastar de pessoas assim.

Sem mais dizer, Draco passou pela porta e atravessou o jardim, ganhando as ruas para poder aparatar. A noite fria o fazia lembrar de sua casa acolhedora, o quarto aquecido. Da boca que ele ansiava por beijar. O corpo que ele ansiava por tocar. Do sentimento que ele nem sempre conhecera: saudade.

**Pateando las piedras**

_Pisando nas pedras_  
**Aún sigo esperando que vuelvas conmigo**

_Ainda sigo esperando que voltes comigo_  
**Aún sigo buscando en las caras de ancianos**

_Ainda sigo buscando, nos rostos de anciãos_  
**Pedazos de niño**

_Pedaços de criança_

* * *

Era inevitável olhar para a porta a cada vez que passava por ali, mesmo que tivesse a certeza de que ela não se abriria. Gina tentava distrair sua cabeça com a arrumação, ou então olhando as fotos que haviam sido postas em porta-retratos espalhados pela casa, percebendo que o tempo passara rápido _demais. _Quisera ela que ainda fosse assim. 

Seus pais já não eram mais tão novos. O desgaste físico envelhecia os seus exteriores e, pensando bem, o mesmo acontecia com todos. A inocência infantil, a meninice, não era mais possível ser percebida nem ao menos nos rostos dos mais jovens. Eram as conseqüências de viver sob a pressão da guerra.

Ela tinha pena daqueles que estavam nascendo. Conheceriam apenas o mundo de uma forma cruel, injusta e agonizante, e viveriam pelas suas causas. Gina não sabia quanto tempo ainda durariam as batalhas, se um mês ou três décadas, e era triste pensar que muita gente não conheceria a paz, não experimentaria a tranqüilidade por muito tempo. Poderiam nunca ter em suas vidas aqueles dias em que as únicas preocupações são as de passar nos testes escolares e derrotar a outra Casa no Quadribol.

Bons tempos aqueles.

**Cazando motivos que me hagan creer**

_Caçando motivos que me façam crer_  
**Que aún me encuentro con vida**

_Que ainda me encontro com vida_  
**Mordiendo mis uñas**

_Mordendo minhas unhas_  
**Ahogándome en llanto**

_Afogando-me em pranto_

Ela pensava que o pior podia ter acontecido e mordia as unhas. Sacudia a cabeça para espantar o pensamento. _Notícia ruim corre depressa. _Deixando escapar um suspiro frustrado, seus olhos se voltaram para a porta de entrada.

E a imagem captada por sua retina não era a mesma de cinco minutos atrás.

Era impossível. Impossível que ele estivesse ali de carne e osso, finalmente, após tanto tempo. Impossível que, ao vê-lo, ela percebesse o quanto realmente o gostava, e a quantidade a fez impressionar-se. Era impossível que ele tivesse retornado na hora mais improvável, quando ela tinha tanta certeza de que iria passar mais algumas semanas sem vê-lo. Impossível que fosse capaz de passar tantas coisas em sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Impossível que a cidade inteira não estivesse ouvindo as batidas tão fortes de seu coração.

Draco largou a mala no chão e eles ficaram olhando-se em silêncio, absorvendo a realidade. Gina deu um passo à frente e os poucos metros que os separavam pareciam quilômetros. Quilômetros que foram finalmente percorridos por ambas as partes, quilômetros que se transformaram em distância nula quando suas bocas se encontraram.

Gina sentiu a lágrima solitária escorrer quente por sua face, e a mão grande de Draco enxuga-la, as bocas ainda juntas. Ela sentiu quando a mesma mão escorregou para trás de seu pescoço e a outra a pressionou na cintura, puxando-a mais para perto. Sentiu as pernas tremerem ao perceber que o tão característico beijo agressivo de Draco estava agora mais saudoso e sedento, como se aquele fosse o seu último momento juntos.

O abraço apertado que se seguiu depois durou um bom tempo antes de ela murmurar, metade para si mesma e metade para ele, que sentira a sua falta.

"Como o diabo."

Castanhos confrontaram cinzas e o olhar demonstrava a saudade. Ruivo-fogo encostou-se a louro-pálido, mãos alvas entrelaçaram-se. Já não era mais frio. Gina soltou suspiro rouco de desejo e paixão quando a trilha de fogo deixada pelos beijos de Draco a consumiu. Ela sentiu a pele sonserina aquecer-se sob suas mãos enquanto as mesmas percorriam avidamente o corpo masculino, ao mesmo tempo em que faziam com que suas roupas fossem jogadas de qualquer jeito no chão.

E ela não se importava nem um pouco de arrumar tudo novamente.

**Extrañándote tanto**  
_Estranhando-te tanto_  
**Mis días sin ti**

_Meus dias sem ti_  
**Como duelen los días sin ti**

_Como doem os dias sem ti_

Juntos eles chegaram ao quarto, e juntos puxaram as cortinas. Mas o espetáculo da vida ainda estava longe de acabar.

* * *

**N/A:** O prêmio recebido foi melhor reencontro. E eu agradeço a Mylla Evans por isso. 

Mimi Granger aqui está ansiosa por bastante reviews, sejam elas de elogios ou críticas. Mas comentem e digam o que acharam!

Beijos e até a próxima,

Mimi Granger.


End file.
